


喜酒无期 No Time for Marriage

by The Great Dick Agency (KarlaZeit)



Series: entre nous deux la mort ou quoi [21]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, sort of Cold War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/The%20Great%20Dick%20Agency





	1. Chapter 1

田崎梦见了自己的婚礼。对方穿的不是白无垢，而是披着轻巧朦胧的绉纱。面纱下的红唇强烈吸引着田崎，灼烧着他的眼眶。

摄影师对着他们架好设备，提醒说等下交换完戒指和誓言，就可以接吻了。田崎感觉摄影师是个熟人，但当他想要仔细去看，却发现是张陌生的脸。

田崎等了一会儿，仪式终于进入到了关键。反复回响在耳边的进行曲不是祝福的铿锵，他在节奏延宕而显得悲怆的下行音阶声中，揭开了那张美丽如鸽羽织造的面纱。和他等身高的人嘴唇嫣红，无论田崎怎么靠近，都碰不到那双近在咫尺的唇。

田崎开始意识到自己是在做梦。他用手去够对方的后脑，想架住人不让对方逃跑。最后他终于尝到了鲜血的滋味。红色的血迹柔软温暖，从双唇开始蔓延，最后染透了神永的脸。摄影师适时按下快门，田崎被强烈的切分音震醒。

窗外天色还很暗，偶尔听见鸫和莺的啼鸣。田崎脸下的枕头冷冷的，有一片被打湿了。

田崎下了床，把同样湿冷贴身的短裤换掉。他已经很久没有梦见神永了。上一次还是在他们刚分手的第三个月。梦里他被神永紧紧拥抱，像是兄弟间的亲密，没有性交的表示。神永说对不起，我背叛了机关，所有人都死了。他握着田崎的手去够枕下的一把勃朗宁九毫米，枪口对向自己。田崎没有去拉保险，子弹兀自冲出膛线，干脆利落地打爆了神永的脸。

从那之后，神永就不再入梦。

后来田崎听说他梦里击毙神永的当晚，机关无线电联络员最后一次收到神永的通讯。是求助信号，发了两次，然后止于平静。联络员上报给了值岗的主管，当晚神永所牵涉到的线人网络全部遭到暴露，有几个头衔大一点的还上了当地的报纸。神永本人消失不见。再后来，那边流出消息，说是秘密枪决了一个东亚情报头目。死前的审讯严格残酷，东亚人的嘴特别紧，他们费了一番功夫才把它捅开。

结城把这件事瞒了很长一段时间，比之前隐去三好的死讯藏得更久。而田崎之所以提早获知，是因为当晚值岗的主管正是他本人。知道了，也不能改变什么。神永还是走了。

*

战败之后，大东亚文化协会从制度和法理上遭到官方取缔。结城从莫斯科获救之后招募了新的学员，全体转入地下。那几年新鲜血液进来，机关一度恢复了曾经的热闹。神永也回来过一次，四处看了看，待了一阵子，然后又走了。临行前神永两次拉着田崎，问他能否不再为结城效劳。田崎拒绝了。除了这个，他并没有太多别的想做。

神永离开后，田崎带了一段时间新学员，重新排课，制定训练。日子徐徐地过。不久，福本也回了国，个子还是那样高挑，脊梁略显弯驼，漂亮的眼皮上多了一条疤痕。他的回归让结城很是高兴。在这之前，田崎虽然工作做得好，却一直不肯答应接手机关。

拒绝结城传承邀请的时候，田崎放飞了一只鸽子。结城眺望鸽子盘旋的天空，出声评点道：“人永远不可能像它那样飞。”田崎说：“对，人永远不会。”

后来福本接班上任，田崎也放了一只鸽子为他庆贺。看着鸟儿呼啦啦起飞，福本劝慰田崎：“你可以不必把这里当做一生的牢笼。我们迁出鸽舍毕竟已经十三年了。”田崎微微一笑，把飞回的鸽子擎在手肘：“经过训练的鸽子没办法迷路，凡是飞出去的，总要原路返回。”福本听了，表情没变，一双眼睛嵌在能面似的面孔上，凝视空中的一个定点。“小田切还好吗？”他回来之后第一次问起一个人，但不是问田崎，仿佛是问着风与苍天。

*

退休以后, 结城继续拿着机关的经费出国旅行，首先要去德国。这让田崎毫不意外。结城特地选了风暴中心的柏林，用商量的口吻命令田崎一同跟去。田崎也便顺势答应。神永死在那边，之前还有三好，于情于理他应该去探探。在三好身后，波多野接替了全德境内线人网络，他在苏军入驻之后像老鼠一样钻入地下，情报线路一度冻结。但他大难不死，小巧伶俐，一张懒洋洋的娃娃脸很能唬人，遇事又跑得飞快。最近他与机关总部重新取得联络，恢复了日常通讯。结城从不担心波多野的忠诚，和他碰头本在计划之中。他们把见面地点约在三好的墓园，假装彼此擦肩而过的路人。

抵达柏林当晚，田崎很早躺下，很晚入睡，之后梦见了那场回响着葬礼进行曲的婚礼。神永面纱下的红唇令他止不住地心悸。他在英国曾有过一段混乱而私密的校园生活，但当神永用那张毫不起眼的嘴将他包围，田崎一瞬间回到了牛津，红色鬈发的富家室友温和而不容置疑地握住他，来回摩擦头冠，激出他喉间羞耻的悲鸣。

早年田崎曾在结城身上寄予绮思，后来才明白他们是同一个型号，从此不再有任何僭越的表示。结城分了几次给田崎讲了他早年在欧洲的游历，讲了他与沃尔夫的强硬对峙，讲了那个再也醒不来的有崎晃。他被囚禁在莫斯科郊外的监牢里等死的时候常常想起这位有崎家的少爷。获救回国之后，结城再去乡郊疗养院探望，负责照顾晃少爷的里村老人把一个装着白发与骨灰的锦囊交给了他。

有崎晃至死没有苏醒。他离世的时候除了体征消失，睡熟的神态和三十多年来的平静也没有两样。

结城用了多年的姓氏是拿有崎的汉字改出来的假名。这一点他从未隐瞒，许多追查他身份的同行都因此掉入了他的陷阱。这位欧战时春风得意的魔术师用最明显的方式来纪念他和有崎晃的情谊，这让继承了“魔术师”名号的田崎感到一丝不安。能怎么办，有崎至少是个真名，田崎和神永还有三好，这些不过是些代号。

*

田崎把短裤晾起，默诵着接下来一天的行程和墓园周边的大小路线，接着又倒回了床上。闭上眼睛，他蜷起手臂，仿佛是把看不见的神永圈在怀里，鼻尖也埋进那丛鸽羽似的温热头发。他还记得神永的声音，但神永的脸，神永的气味，和神永的体温，他已经慢慢淡忘了。很快，就会全部忘记，最后只剩下一个名字，伪造的音节，只对同期产生意义。

迷迷糊糊之中田崎才敢对着自己发出质问，他当初为什么会把神永放走？神永的珍稀程度绝不亚于任何濒危生物。表面上神永是那样活泼泼地自由，仿佛和整个情报世界格格不入。独处时神永又换了个人，会让你觉得他身上的孤独与你毫无关系。你最好别试着玩火，神永像团孤独的火，会烧毁全世界和他作伴。然而自由与孤独，两种都不是神永的真相。和田崎相爱无间的那个也不是。

作为个体的神永从来没有披露过自己的真面目，有时他比三好更加狡猾。当机关所有人都认为神永是他们中间性经验最为丰富的那个，实际上神永却还是个童贞少年。他把生平第一次的体验交给了田崎。那是在神永回国后不久，也是在他们初次分手前不久，当时两人都很清醒。神永问田崎：“你有过几个人？”田崎随便说了个数字。神永说：“加我一个。”说着捧出他的小鸟。田崎惊讶地发现神永是少见的粉色，兴奋起来之后饱胀红润。神永由田崎牵引着缓慢深入，还没来得及动，就顶着田崎泄了出来。神永丢脸地抱着田崎，挡着田崎的眼，好像田崎看不见他，这事就没发生过一样。田崎抱着他说了好一会儿话，神永终于恢复些精神，答应了田崎重来一次。这一次要好得多，不过田崎到最后都没有射。神永还是用嘴帮他弄了出来。

田崎原本没那么喜欢神永，但当神永把自己的东西吐出来，用指尖挑了染在红肿的嘴边，田崎突然觉得神永看起来十分顺眼。他摸了摸神永的头发，与他交换了一个淡淡的吻。他知道自己和神永这点关系算不上什么，离喜欢都差上一截，遑论信任与爱。

直到现在他都记得那时的神永。失去童贞的男人唇边染着田崎的半透明流质，表情放松而接近柔软。那时神永说了什么？田崎记得那张嘴动了起来，但没有发出声音。

*

田崎推着结城的轮椅走向郊外。天下起了小雨。田崎撑起黑伞遮住两人，无定向的微风携着雨点扫向裤脚，让步履变沉。一路无话，雨落在伞面怦然有声。沉默笼罩着他们，仿佛一种默契，并不让人尴尬，也毋需挑起话头。

他和神永是否也有过同样无言而默契的时刻？时过境迁，回忆开始褪色，渐渐筛下一些莫名的细节，不经意地浮流闪现，再和其他记忆一起沉沦到底，全面遗忘。

田崎手腕一沉，雨水贴着伞缘飞旋，像梦里的绉纱，于头顶划过清冷的一圈。结城注意到田崎的小动作，单手抬起帽檐，向他的门徒致意。年长的魔术师至今保留着戴白皮手套的习惯，残疾的那只毫不起眼地放在膝上，枯瘦嶙峋。在田崎眼中，结城这只毫无作用的废手宛如圣体，他一向珍视，不吝奉为珍宝。田崎一生中最高的幸福是从莫斯科带回结城。当时两人匆匆避入未被俄国人识破的安全屋，他跪在老师身前，头顶受着结城左手的轻触。人间一切的智与爱，经由那梅枝一般的指骨，从师长的血脉流向了他。传承，田崎咀嚼着这个字眼，结城之于他，是毕生难以取代的存在。如果说神永一度因爱生妒，会错了意，将他对结城的感情臆想作了别的，那也无可奈何。各人有各人的路。神永这人狗一样地机敏，处处先人一步，连死都不肯排在田崎身后。

沿着墓间小道田崎一格一顿地驶着轮椅，满心都是神永死时的惨状。当地重要报纸用有限的篇幅简报了东亚机关网络的全盘倾覆，惯于添油加醋的小报则洋洋洒洒铺陈了卑劣的东方老鼠如何被英明神武的长官设计剿获，又如何被审讯人员前赴后继百般关照，终究七窍流血魂归地府。

结城扬起右手，打断田崎对神永的沉浸式幻想。轮椅停下，无碑的荒坟砌在昏暗的天地间，没有任何标记表明这里睡着一位魔王的忠臣。有人比他们早来，在坟头立着，像极了死神。

不是波多野。这很明显，那人比福本还高，雨伞遮住脸面。田崎打量起那人身上笔挺干净的欧战制服，而椅中的结城思索半晌，起身站稳，脚上不再假装残疾。他一步一步走去，从田崎的伞过渡到那人的伞下，和死神并肩站在一起，没人说话。田崎陪着轮椅听雨，三好的白骨在他脚下唱着甜美的歌。

直到波多野出现，他们三个都没有打破这样僵直的对峙。小个子的现身没有惊动穿着制服的死神，反倒是波多野在他们十米之外停下脚步，仿佛怀疑这是陷阱，犹豫着不肯靠近。

“过来，”结城用了约定的暗号，“危险解除。”

波多野没有听话。田崎推测小个子随时准备撒腿跑开。他举着伞驱赶空荡荡的轮椅，来到同期身边。透明塑胶雨衣兜帽下，波多野一张娃娃脸看不出年纪，眼中少了当年的神采。

“波多野。”他点了点头。

“田崎。”波多野神情戒备，“那人是谁？”

“不认识，”田崎示意波多野落座，“坐，我推着你走走。”

“这上面没机关吧？”波多野迅速地检查了轮椅的大小部件，“了不起的魔术师。”

“这我可不确定。”

“欢迎来到魔王的宝座。”波多野检查完毕，不客气地坐下，“舒服，太舒服了，简直舒服得要死啦。老不死的坐着这玩意儿临幸三好，够刺激，够香艳。回去给报社供稿，师生艳情，悖德绝恋，好说歹说也能连载三个月。”

“你靠这个吃饭？”

“偶尔为之。”波多野拍了拍扶手，“驾，陪本王去看石楠花。”

这个季节不是花期。他们一坐一站，从山岗上遥望。波多野指着不存在的野花草历数过去：“鼠尾草、蔷薇、牛至、迷迭香、豆蔻、薄荷、茴香、石楠、草莓、蒲公英……雨下得这么好，它们很快就长得漫山遍野。待本王薨了，你拿本王的灰，一半撒在这一片，一半撒进濑户内海。如今我们只见濑户不见内海，所以只能拜托你辛苦一点，多多担待。”

“你还记得这些，”田崎看着吐绿的草皮，“好记性，岛野亲王。”

波多野捻着看不见的髯须：“别忘了，濑户、内海、真木、蒲生，这还是我们几个熬夜翻人名字典给结城攒出来的代号。不过饶是本王也有不懂的事，不像你，濑户骑士，鞍前马后，对魔王比谁都亲。现在本王问你，结城这个古里古怪的姓，到底有什么渊源？”

“就算我不说，亲王殿下，你也能借题发挥出一千个故事。”

“你把我夸成巧嘴姑娘山鲁佐德了，”波多野拊掌而笑，“我不需要一千个没尾巴的故事，我只听你这一个。”

于是田崎给波多野讲了有崎晃。波多野听完，徐徐开口：“本王喜欢你的故事，特赐你一座宝藏。喏，寻宝图。拿好。你要自己去找，不要让先王知道。哦，如果你非想要他知道，或者他不巧横插一脚——”波多野啧了一声，耸了耸肩。

田崎接过波多野递来的纸卷，是一张密码路线图。最下方用反写拉丁字母简要标记了宝藏的所在。田崎把关键信息默诵几遍记住：“借个火，亲王殿下。”

“不借，”波多野说，“一份人尽皆知的情报，不需要特地销毁。前阵子邻国境内全线暴露，神永选择在国境线出了名的情报中转站歇脚，是看上店家小有名气，乱象之中有着意想不到的安全与便利。可惜天不从人愿，我们战时的盟友投向骷髅马克斯的温暖怀抱，想把神永作为第一份大礼送给伦敦，中途被东边那帮匪徒截了个胡，我们的狗就地蒸发。他旅居的房舍里留了半本猎艳笔记，很明显，用来掩人耳目。你的结城爸爸从狗子一向单打独斗、万事不求人的作风推测他还留了其他线索。我们派去伦敦的小朋友证实了这一点，那半本风月实录的名单隐藏着神永发展的地鼠姑娘。”

“这些我听老师说过，”田崎说，“讲点别的，比如宝藏？”

“如你所见，图上标记的住所属于一位女士。马克斯的前妻，也是第二任秘书。她在神永死后三天在家中服毒，没有遗言。按你爸爸的意思，沉默是最聒噪的留白。伦敦的人也是这么想的，他们把她的死和神永的情人名录联系在了一起。隔天行动组就得了马克斯的口谕，把那幢住所里里外外扫荡一空，找到了第二份名单——那位女士像集邮一样用照片清点她常来往的对象——和前一份对比之后他们发现，所谓的情人固然是个幌子，但绿云恐怕不仅罩在马克斯的头顶，神永的触手极有可能探进了白厅乃至王室。”

“你确定这不是你杜撰出来投给小报的咸湿故事？”

“听起来是很传奇，”波多野点点头，“想想神永在岛上执行毕业任务‘鲁滨逊’都过去多少年了。但你爸爸也说，那是卓有建树的两星期，否则马克斯也不会那么快识破神永，抓了他进去。之后十多年间，我们靠鲁滨逊和星期五的隐形网络保存下不少实力，现在还用两份真假难辨的名单搅得他们上层心烦意乱。”

“就算你和老师轮流捧杀鲁滨逊，他远在天国也不可能听见。”

“这个远在天边的人，”波多野指了指天，“关系到我接下来要说的事。星期五，我们的人，寻宝队的一员，他‘碰巧’比马克斯的人快了一步，率先找出房子里藏的另一份东西。现在他要求和我们的情报官碰头，指名必须是神永信得过的人。原本我主动请去，你爸爸又卖了你，啧，现在我们别无选择。三天之后星期五会在女士空空如也的故居客厅里等你，这很可能是个套子。我安排了手下的小耗子打前锋作掩护，如果真是陷阱，你不要进去，赶紧撤退，听说魔王爸爸已经想好了后手棋。”

“后手棋？”田崎挑了挑眉。

“不好意思，”波多野推了推轮子，示意田崎跟上，“本王也有不知道的事。老不死的有些话会烂在肚里，要不是有崎晃死了，他肯定会把这档子荒唐事带进坟墓，天地良心。”

*

他们回到三好身前，结城却连着高大男子一起消失不见。波多野给三好唱了安魂曲，阴森森的，还有一段绕口令似的往生咒。三好有无缘分听见田崎是不知道，随着波多野的饶舌背景音，他在心里默诵相同的音节，遥致葬身他乡的神永。

雨渐渐停了。波多野一腔咏叹调大悲咒吊得意犹未尽，闭了眼睛，他摘下轮椅扶手挂着的透明雨衣起身，旋过脚跟，朝田崎鞠了个躬。

“活着麻烦事儿多，但还是麻烦你，再多活一阵儿。”小个子满脸认真。

田崎颔首话别：“谢谢，你也是。”

波多野笑的时候眼里折了点光，神似田崎梦里的神永，绉纱下的少年面孔饱满柔和。

墓园的树枝桠错落，遮蔽了波多野远走的消瘦背影。结城还不回来。

田崎蹲踞着，给三好铺上几抔新土。地下的同期倘能顺利转生为人，现在当有十六七岁，正是青春浪漫的好样子。若是就地投胎，保不准能化个金发碧眼的柏林少年。

“你走以后，”田崎把带来的花束放下，“人世没有一点变化。该打仗的照旧打，该老、该死的，也没法让时日倒流停下。人类从来没有进化，学不到任何教训，即使有在一起的缘分，也能找出奇怪的理由把一切搞砸。总有人奋不顾身地想要挑战命运，你我都算不上其中一个。”

他走了会儿神：“你现在这样最好，什么乱糟糟的事也不必听，不必看，不必想。致命的伤口疼过了头，以后再也觉不出苦痛。我这个人没什么出息，时常被动，所以一直在等。什么时候能像你一样了无牵挂地躺下去，什么人也不用想，什么债也不必偿，也就交付了这一生。”

“我有没有辜负他，”他盯着自己没有鸽子停留的手背，“有没有糟践他？”

田崎讷讷地说：“我以为我把他放走，他就不会回来了。”

四下很静，也没有风。他再没什么可说，把空荡荡的手放回空荡荡的衣袋。余光扫视察看无人，雨伞收拢了长柄挂在轮椅背上，一个人慢慢驶回了住处。一路不见结城。田崎担心落脚处暴露，进了旅店便问有没有人过来找他。看店的老妪耳朵很背，出入记录簿子摊在柜台任他翻看。田崎一眼扫见他和结城伪装成父子的姓氏，再下面没有别人登记。他后颈毛发着了静电似的竖起，直觉不对，索性不再上楼。他把轮椅寄在底层，蹑足出去，隐入临近的后街，用建筑的凸出设计遮蔽形体。远远眺望过去，能看见自己房间的窗子。

他走的时候把店家种的绿植摆在窗前，窗帘敞开。现在那两爿淡色帘布合拢在了一起，掩藏着窗后可能的窥视者。

田崎留在旅店的家当很少，行李大半装的是供结城把玩的零碎，还有少量换洗衣物。他们做事久了，养成惯习，身边不会留有暴露身份的明证。谁会想到一个毫不起眼的东方客商在魔术道具之外还经营额外业务？然而，现在有人主动找上了门，很可能还不止一位。

田崎集中精神在自己鼻尖，呼吸深而稳，这让他有足够的气来给头脑供氧。存在旅店里的轮椅是他故意落下的线索，结城确实给魔王的至尊宝座设了机关，田崎希望轮椅能分散一部分追兵的注意，给自己争取时间。他无心去算究竟哪里的线头松动导致他们的暴露，压稳脚步走向街口另一边的大路。他一直没有停下，转了几趟车又换了两次火车到了邻国，拿着假护照联系当地机关员，顺利弄到隔天早上头一班飞越海峡的机票。

这段时间里，结城始终不明死生。

他们在墓园接触到的男人是颗危险的信号。那身制服属于欧战年代，四十年前的老兵活到今天，挨过历年兵燹、战后审判乃至流放苦刑，身份必不简单。联想到结城墓前的反应，田崎几乎可以认定那条汉子曾与结城交过手，很可能是结城所提到过的某位谍海老将。无关人士又怎会在那个时间点迎着细雨霏霏碰巧出现在三好墓前，这种巧合发生的概率不会大过三好掘开墓穴或者神永重返人间。

念及神永，田崎一阵好笑，又不由释然。他去赴星期五的神秘之约，最坏也无非被活捉，残酷拷问后力竭而死。他们这样的内行早已料想到类似的平庸结局。何况他身上没有任务，死了也算半个自由人，不连坐其他机关员。大逆不道地想，连结城也可以死，只要福本波多野联络不断，他们在这片远离故国的土地上就有希望。

田崎不愿惹是生非，于是在机场留宿过夜。罗曼地区的食物与日耳曼地区显出不同，套路也不仅仅是面包代土豆，葡萄酒代啤酒那样便宜。田崎简单吃了几口快餐，想到岛上的煎鱼薯条威士忌仍不免一阵心悸。为了提防夜里生事，他点了两杯浓缩，一杯顶半宿，多出来不睡的时间拿来打牌。甘利喜欢填字，神永喜欢睡觉，田崎把自己分裂成四个，刚好围成一副牌桌。由于他位子不动，反复摆弄四份手牌，遥远望去，常让人以为是在卜算天机。

很快引来好事者找他占卜，田崎含含糊糊应付过去，收了点零钱，相当于免费喝了咖啡。他这把戏一玩便是二三十年，手快则头脑快，故而至今也没有显出智相衰退的迹象。

夜已经深了。田崎枕着一桌纸牌，发呆。有人进店，走到他对面坐下。他嗅到神永的气息，知道自己是在发梦。迟疑又执意伸出手去，对面的人便接住，指节与他相扣。田崎愈发觉得这个梦太好，很久都不想睁眼。神永也一直由他，免去一切质询与聒噪，就这样安安静静陪着田崎，直到天明。

醒来神永和护照钱夹机票一起不翼而飞。田崎哭笑不得，正没个主意，来了个风衣把他挟走。田崎和来人几不可见地过了三招，知道自己技不如人，不再挣扎，乖乖走在那人身前。风衣个头很高，大概清楚田崎底细，没给魔术师加上手铐。

“我知道你的来历，也知道你的去处。”风衣没话找话，“你现在去对岸，和送死无异。”

“何以确定？”田崎手指紧了又松，神永的体温依稀残留，“你想要什么？”

“我们的人把你上司跟丢了，”风衣言简意赅，“你知道他去哪儿了？”

“‘部门’的老狼退休了吗？”

“沃尔夫？那个退了休的残废德国佬？”风衣不掩轻蔑，“他躲过了审判庭，但手下已经没了能用的兵。光杆司令掀不起风浪，算是废人了。岛野不可能跟了他走。”

“岛野，”田崎才意识到答非所问，“岛野在柏林郊外见了他，你们还是应该查查那头老狼。”

“你想误导我？”风衣走上来，气场压着田崎，“岛野见的明明是你。他布在伦敦的老鼠已经被霍华德引出来剿灭了干净，现在和他联系的是霍华德的特派员，你飞过去一落地，或者最多挨到那个该死的情妇窝点，你的自由就没有了。活着回来？耶稣基督！想也别想。”

“我没想活着回来，岛野也不像你这么饶舌。”田崎半真半假地敷衍，“抱歉帮不上忙。”

风衣呵呵假笑：“很好，你可以死了。”

他一挥手，四下空旷的晨间机场忽然从边角窜出几个身手利落的秘密警察。田崎撒出一把纸牌制造逃脱前的混乱，一转身手腕却被风衣紧紧箍住，下巴也被掰到脱臼。法国人焦黄的手指把玩着田崎止不住涎水下流的舌头：

“要陪伊泽殉国？”胡茬伴着烟臭，刺痛神经，“抱歉，想也别想。”

*

田崎料想了很多种可能，现实却比想象平淡得多。他既没有尴尬死去，也没有变成笼中鸟或者马戏团圆场上供人取笑的畸零怪胎。法国人给了他一个合作的机会，明示暗示他做饵钓出波多野。他与风衣男阿兰·雷尔涅反复周旋，基本确认法国人虽然熟知拉芒什海峡对岸人员的一举一动，却对结城抵德后的行踪一无所察。百密一疏？不太可能。何况沃尔夫绝非阿兰声称的那样光杆司令，法国人应该清楚这点，所以软硬兼施劝田崎原路返回排查敌情。

如此，原定的航程既被取消，薯条炸鱼化为泡影，田崎坐在秃板凳上倒也松了口气。

从阿兰散布的风声来看，马克斯打出星期五的名号，所提供的固然是子虚乌有的垃圾情报；与之形成对照的是，伊泽和男钻过的裙底铁证如山。很难判断哪些女眷情迷意乱之际确实被套出了机密，名为伊泽的绿云在神永死后仍罩在伦敦头顶，发挥着混沌的余热。

法国人一边如是感慨，一边亮给田崎伊泽和男的护照副本扉页。照片上的男人面相纯净宛如处子，蓬松的刘海富有亲和力，从视觉上降低了伊泽的年龄。

田崎瞥了一眼，没有应声。

阿兰耸耸肩：“伊泽和男淫行累累，颇有我国旧时王廷风度。”

田崎不应声。

阿兰问：“你是生性古板，还是故意学那帮牛剑鬼佬，表面假正经，背地里瞎搞？”

田崎掩口饮了陈年茉莉茶，被怪奇的口感噎得说不出话。

阿兰瞪着他，牛似的喷了响鼻：“玛利亚的头巾！牛津真没让你白上，拿腔拿调，假绅士，骚劲儿学了满身。这可好，万一岛野也入乡随俗，跟我玩条顿人那一套残酷浪漫，我保证亲手挖了他的心。”

田崎问：“怎么认识了岛野？”

阿兰嗤声：“陈年旧事，不提。”

田崎把难喝的茶推到一边：“我怎么知道你和马克斯不是一条心，妇唱夫随，你们两家前几个月还伙同别人一起收复运河。”

阿兰顿了几秒：“你不知道，但你没得选。”

田崎点点头：“现在是没有办法，不代表我离开这里之后不能悄悄自杀。”

阿兰假笑：“那么一心向死，也可以直接安排你去伦敦。霍华德那个工作狂可不会请你好端端地喝茶，知足吧伙计。我知道你绅士，不肯出卖同伴。你是不会，可别人会。你以为我能掐着钟点和你机场相会，全凭我国机关嗅觉敏锐行动高效？”

田崎说：“我选择不信。”

阿兰说：“你可以不信，事实是你就在我面前铐着，感谢你方及时通风报信。”

田崎摇摇头：“战败之后我方在贵国就没有常驻人员了。”

阿兰说：“你是不懂了。岛野离法之前埋够了野种，迎着战后的春风，呼啦啦长出一片。有些个野心大的，一边打着商贸文化往来的旗号给你们办事，同时也没忘了讨好我们。但这次卖你的不是这帮杂种，是你们自己的小朋友。”

“即便如此，”田崎喃喃道，“既然他肯合作，为何你们不找他去德国？”

阿兰把那个共犯比作一条泥鳅：“他很警惕，交代完你的身份特征就撂了电话溜走。换你们的立场想，我们抓你，阻止你单枪匹马去伦敦犯险，岂不是变相保护了你的周全，欠了霍华德一个人情？马克斯老鬼可是一直等着，发誓要钓东方大鱼。他坚信结城那老货没死，你说傻不傻，明明在俄国人手上死透的了。死的当天莫斯科就放了消息出来，全世界机关头子额手称庆，恭送魔术师结城告别人间回地狱去做他的苍蝇鬼王。只有霍华德说什么也不信，非辩解说远东狐狸九条命，哪怕浇了水泥沉进大西洋底也能破石重生，开着亚特兰蒂斯的潜艇浮上来透气。痴心妄想了不是？哪像坐他位子的人该有的话！”

田崎跳过马克斯的执念，艰难地回到“我们抓你是变相保护”环节，思索着出卖他行踪的人。据他所知，机关留在法国和结城保持长线联系的人确乎没有。实际上，全法乃至全欧境内基本不剩几个正牌机关员，得知结城生还真相的更是半只手数得过来。所以说，这个主动联系法国防谍部门，有意牵制自己脚步的家伙到底什么来路？田崎将已知线索连了一气，大略猜测着搅局人的身份。他思考的时候，手指屈了又伸。几日前的深夜，神永坐下来与他交握的触感如梦似幻，一顿一停，扯着他绷紧的理智与神经。他扬起伊泽和男的护照副本：

“这人也和马克斯接触过。听说他死，马克斯没什么表示？”

“长枪王伊泽？”神永的诨名让阿兰鄙夷地闷哼，“还用说，马克斯差点没把新镶的银牙咬碎。当年这人从他眼皮底下全身而退，损了他多大颜面。前段时间伦敦好不容易买通柏林的人马，想着把伊泽讨过来，榨出结城不存在的藏身之处一并清算。伊泽这厮却让半路杀出的乡巴佬逮了去，连夜干穿了屁股，也是报应不爽——你们东方宗教哲学这点很好，什么古里古怪的事故都能解释成报应安抚人心，不愧是知识分子的鸦片——总之伊泽殁了，至于结城，退一万步即使他还活着，伊泽身上这条线索也彻底崩断，霍华德老鬼努力清零，如今不屈不挠还想钓你。这下你满意了，包打听绅士？”

田崎抿紧的唇松开一隙：“先不提马克斯吧。你想没想过，既然我们的人能出卖我，他也一样能出卖岛野？或者干脆，就是岛野本人？”

“猜得漂亮。”阿兰口气明快，眼睑却垂下，显出疲惫，“我一见你就说了，我们派去跟岛野的浑小子转头把人给跟丢了。现在岛野生死未卜，谁知在搞些什么猫腻。”

“丢在沃尔夫的地盘，你都不舍得追查？”

“你教训人的口气真让我不爽。”阿兰虎着一张脸，“不错，我们大意了，条顿纯血杂种重新召集了纳粹老丘八，想继续玩他们草蛋的千年帝国游戏。岛野耗子死蠢，挡了人家的道也未可知。不过你大可放心，不是岛野卖你。耗子说一句话我就认出来了，变声器也藏不住他的吱吱喳喳。”

“一个无聊的东方小个子，为何让你如此在意？”田崎再问。

阿兰只说：“敌人不得不防。”

田崎看着杯底的茶屑：“你心里有鬼。”

阿兰警惕道：“没有。”

田崎也不坚持。他试图从茶末里看到未来的征兆，也是徒劳。

“你有什么理由给马克斯使绊？”他抬起头。

阿兰接道：“霍华德老鬼固然可恨，但结城毕竟是死了。活人总不能被死人拘着，到死都不得安宁。”

“事不关己总是轻松，”田崎两手扣在一起，“如果因为我方叛徒的陷害，岛野也壮烈殉国，我希望你能保持和现在一样的镇定。”

阿兰闻言一笑：“那我更要谢谢你们的小朋友，帮了我好大忙。”

他嘴上笑着，眼底冷漠。田崎一见便说：“好啊，我回去。”

“既然有人存心害我，我怎能不成全他。”

*

很久以后田崎忆起这段对谈，联想到现下进退不得的处境，总免不了一阵无名的怅惘。

他嘴上答应了阿兰·雷尔涅，双方都明白这笔交易不带半点诚心。你虚晃一枪，他两面三刀，谁不比谁清高。礼节性的微笑还来不及从两人脸上褪去，内线电话打了进来，找雷尔涅大佐本人。线路对面的噪音最多响了半秒，阿兰就霍地站了起来：

“是他！确定？胡说八道！”

田崎木然听着，指尖敲击护照上的神永照片，挑拨那头碰不到的刘海。

阿兰咆哮着把话筒摔回台座，劲儿用大了两边没咬合住，黄铜话筒猛坠下来，扯长了线圈来回晃荡，有节奏地撞墙——梆——当——

阿兰站着不动：“有人去赴约了，伦敦。”

“什么？”田崎一转念，时间对得上，“星期五？……岛野？”

阿兰表情像一整口汤锅翻在他脸上：“不是。”

田崎接道：“是卖我的人。”

“是，也不是。”阿兰脸色莫测，“明明是犹大，转眼成了拉撒路，从坟墓里爬出来玩什么玉石俱焚，神风队的死疯子。”

田崎听出不对。阿兰看他一眼，点了根烟。两人相对枯坐，各怀心事。沉默到后来，阿兰吐了一串烟圈，又一口长烟喷出，把大小所有烟圈贯着串了起来。

“要是星期五没死，知道鲁滨逊冒死来见他，该用威士忌浇脸，哭上一夜。”阿兰在神永额上捻灭烟蒂，田崎看着熟人的脸瞬息被热灰掩埋。

“也好，”阿兰将那份成为临时烟灰皿的护照副本团了一团，丢到房间角落，“卖了你的人护住了你，替你挡了一死。谁想到你们东亚海猴子也长了人心。”

田崎无言消化着神永第二次也是无可置疑的死刑宣判，心头空着晃荡。

没必要啊，他想，白白送死，为的什么？

内线电话又打了进来。阿兰接了，脸诡异地僵着，火山口上结一层冰霜。

“东德刚刚处理了一批破坏分子，我们打听到有两个亚洲人，其中一个身份很高。”阿兰两手撑在桌面，“法西斯明早张贴处刑名单，如果传言证实，霍华德今晚抱着鲁滨逊也别想睡个安稳觉。”

“可以了，用不着来这套虚虚实实试探我。”田崎毫无起伏地说，“事已至此，我也脱不了身。其实，要不是你们行政高层自身难保，倒真想拜托你问问部长，贵第四共和国还需不需要设立新的东亚文化协会支部，给百无一用的我留条去路。”

“是了，”阿兰沙哑着说，“战后经济连年走低，和英国佬捆绑在一个阵营同床异梦，全世界的飞地属国抢着独立，极端派在国会吵个不停，三月刚修了宪——撒旦他老人家的犄角 !——没听见半点回响。我们这批最早的抗德分子，洛林十字下的勇士，早年一腔壮志，到现在也不得不承认岁月无情。你想留下来，其实不难，学院派对你国文化传统集体仪式钟情由来已久，老早想组织几批旅行团去切磋访学，单看你有没有这个兴致搞活动宣传。你心里也清楚，在我们这儿留够了案底，之后管你人在巴黎马赛还是比利牛斯山，对你的监控只会比现在多，少给我来那套大变活人来去如飞。”

田崎听了半晌，最后只说：“好。”他没有去处，也没有出路，既不思进，只有择地落脚。

阿兰·雷尔涅言出必行是条汉子。他赶着第五共和国初建百废待兴的当口，跟老上司戴高乐总统通了通气，大东亚文化协会里昂分部就此红红火火地办了起来。去往京都奈良长崎青森的学者访问团接二连三络绎不绝，闲不住笔的作家讲师纷纷著书给田崎的祖国涂脂抹粉坐台出街。田崎收了太多初版签名封面烫金的大部头，成批成套锁进办公室的档案柜，打算等退休了开个二手店鬻书换鸟食。他的分部也有天台，按着个人喜好布置了鸽舍。田崎时而上去逗弄一番，顺便摸出烟盒，拿雪茄出来变变戏法。哈瓦那的烟草再好他也抽不习惯，就像天台上放眼望去的市街与廿多年前的东京近郊重合了又自然分开，落脚处没有归宿感。他原以为可以轻易接受现状，理论上这没什么困难，最多不过费费时间。结果是，直到分裂柏林的铁丝网和高墙垒起了又垮塌，田崎花了不止三个十年，迟迟没有融入西风带的温和风土。走到哪里人们都知道他是外国人，不仅是长相和身材的关系。他自从不必重操旧业做广大人群中的隐形人，格格不入的气场便愈发张扬。对此阿兰好心而无奈地批评过：你就是放不下死蠢死倔的绅士架子，英日混血老古板。田崎听了似笑非笑，十足的牛津气派。

*

两德统一后的春末，田崎又去看了三好。荒坟之畔不止长满花草，基本有了一片茂林的轮廓。波多野历数过的绿植三三两两分着地盘，豌豆、石楠、蒲公英、薄荷，春去夏来，早不是旧日的片片朵朵。田崎把托人带来的樱花风铃系在三好身前的接骨木上，难得露齿，脸也笑成了皇家纹章：

“老友，你瞧我说的对不对。这么些年了，人世没有一点变化，该邪的正不了，该走的留不住，该忘的，永远记得。”

他推推风铃穗子，金属簧片敲上玻璃罩子，叮——铃——叮——铃——

“你也是，从来没有变老。”

他这次带来了鸽子。灰白的鸟停在老人的手背，不明就里地扭着头瞪着豆眼。

田崎说：“去吧。”扬手让鸽子飞起。小鸟盘旋三匝，停在了一蓬花白头顶。他的头发细密而软，丝丝缕缕如椒盐混色，刘海无风也倒向一边，平白地减了一轮年岁。田崎两眼老得花了，看近身事物都影影绰绰像在做梦，这个人却离他不近不远。满地青草柔嫩，不似秋日枯叶走来飒飒有声，故而这人不知从何而来，不知何时到来，松软如羽的发丝笼着前额，像极了田崎初到柏林那一夜，入梦的轻纱。于是田崎知道自己快要死了，人死的时候，都会做一场最美的梦，梦里飞舞着金色的蠓虫。

不会再有什么婚礼了，他想，没有喜酒，没有哀乐，也没有谁等他去吻。

他向着神永的幻影走去。倦鸟投林。神永是他的归宿，这一点，他始终没能骗过自己。

梦里神永的怀抱也有着真实的温度。田崎抱紧和他等身高的男人，稀里糊涂说了一气活的时候没能出口的埋怨与欢喜。他的鸽子从神永头顶下来，细细啄他耳垂。田崎先觉得痒，然后浅浅地疼，他把鸽子收进衣袋，用手去拨神永那头柔软的刘海。神永额上有汗，积在眉间的纹路里，闪闪发亮。田崎着魔也似把唇印上，咸的，尝到旧时芳香。

神永连雪花膏的牌子都没换。留在记忆里的长情。毛手毛脚也是。

“你又瘦了，”神永解开马甲束扣，隔着衬衫描摹田崎肋骨，“我猜就会这样。”

衣袋里的鸟啄了神永不安分的手。神永笑着抽手，把指尖啄破的一点嫣红点在田崎眼角。

“老伙计，你可真美。”花花老公子认真起来尚能唬人，他把枯瘦的手同田崎的相扣，流血的部分温温热热，活泼泼的。

田崎就说：“等到了黄泉，我想先和你结婚，再渡河去转世投胎。”

神永歪了歪椒盐脑袋：“冥婚？”

田崎说：“不行吗？”

神永问：“为什么不趁活着的时候结？”

田崎说：“不是已经死了？不死怎么见到你？”

神永笑：“老糊涂，死了怎么见我？死了见的是鬼影，我活得好好的，怎么能是鬼。”

田崎老先生眯起眼睛明显不信。

神永老先生吻了他的爱人，直到田崎憋红了脸，才让他捕着风把呼吸重新找回来。

“死了还会窒息吗？”神永笑眯眯地。

“你少骗人。”田崎眼前昏昏，半信半疑，“就算没死，你我两个老头子，结什么婚不婚？”

神永从右手无名指褪下戒指，给田崎佩上，勉勉强强还算合适。

“我到瑞士的第一天发现了它，棱角像鸟嘴又像你的花剑。之后我一直戴着没摘，”神永拍拍田崎手背，“以后你来戴。”

田崎看不清神永所说的形状，他把手抬高举远。夏初的太阳照着他的指尖，也照进了他的双眼。神永压下他的手按着和他接吻。三好的灵魂在空中飞着，哼着喜洋洋的小曲。


	2. 番外 饯别治酒 Bonus Chapter: A Farewell

神永用备用钥匙进了屋，把外套和帽子挂上衣架。室内依稀是熟悉的布置，他记得哪块裱花壁纸留有他的印记。女主人的气息一度充斥在每一个角落，如今已经很淡了。神永试着从记忆仓库中寻出屋主的相貌再好好端详一番，最后他承认英国女人基本长成一个样，上唇永远神经质地绷紧，调情的俏皮话也说得爱答不理。神永很难用阶级出身和教育程度把她们一个个分开，索性编起了序号。这屋子的故主，马克斯的第二任秘书，神永背地里称她为洋芋乙。

不用开灯神永也知道家具的方位，他走向长而软的沙发，约他见面的“星期五”正黑黝黝地陷在那儿，像一颗干瘪的老土豆。眼见神永走进安全圈，“星期五”清了清嗓，会客厅枝形吊灯壁灯装饰灯同时亮起，映得满室煌煌，神永眼前那颗形状扭曲的秃头也抛了光打了蜡似的耀眼锃亮。

“幸会，头子。”神永欠身挤了挤眼，扫见马克斯左手无名指少了婚戒，留着一圈勒痕。

“好啊，鲁滨逊。”马克斯起身，主动捏了捏神永的手。这个距离足够神永取走伦敦头子性命，马克斯显然也发现了这点，但他表情温柔一如往昔，伤疤割裂的脸上全无惧色。

神永早已脱离结城的妖邪组织，杀不杀人全凭心意。他和马克斯两个都清楚，既然来这里赴约，注定有去无回，手上沾血也是困兽犹斗，因而他索性散了浑身的凶劲儿，甜蜜地问候宿敌：

“我带来两个消息，先听哪个？”

“坏消息是结城死了。”马克斯试出他无意玉石俱焚，松了手陷回沙发，拍拍身旁软垫示意神永坐下，“柏林刚放出消息，恭送贵机关头目打道回地府继续做苍蝇鬼王。”

“你一点也不吃惊。”神永顺从下陷。这条沙发他熟悉得很，洋芋乙喜欢把他按在这儿举上坐下，他也半推半就讨个白捡的乐趣。

马克斯深凹的青黑眼袋抖了抖：“说你的好消息。”

“好消息让你说完了，”神永好整以暇，当各个角落一众虎视眈眈的行动组保镖全不存在，“坏事怎么瞒得了你。”

“你很有些本事，伊泽和男。”马克斯轻声念了神永旧名，“战时耍够了花头，从我手底下全身而退，比德国潜艇溜得还快。这一次我建议你别心存侥幸脚下抹油，犯不着为东京的那帮蠢货行差踏错，早早迈进英灵殿。”

 “哈哈，别抬举我。”神永应道，“什么英灵殿，我可不信奥丁教。况且神界的宴乐酒浆再怎么吹上天，也比不上一杯实实在在的苏格兰威士忌，是不是，老滑头。”

马克斯笑容伪善：“一来二去，你也算是熟客。这别墅酒柜里的藏品，恐怕一瓶都没落下吧。”

神永并不接这记虚招：“直说吧老鬼，好好劝我留下，我保证会顾及旧日情面考虑你的提议。”

马克斯示意行动组员取来酒瓶启开，陈年的单一麦威士忌，首先给神永斟了个杯底，再往他亲自从南奥得利街挑选的托马斯·古德骨瓷杯里注入两指高。神永饶有兴味地看他呼来喝去的派头：“茶杯品酒？老王八。”

马克斯啜了一口，顿了顿，枯萎的面颊焕发暖意：“好东西。”

神永也用舌尖蘸了蘸，猫儿似的小心：“酒是好酒，可惜没有佳人雅乐相伴。”

马克斯讥笑道：“真把这儿当英灵殿了。这样，我唱段《图兰朵》，你给评评？”

神永痛饮一记，见了杯底。他笑笑，撇头问墙根立着的行动组小个子：“想不想听你们头子唱蒙古公主？”

小个子没作理会，权当一阵风过。神永给自己斟了一杯新醪，滋滋地品着：“没趁机下毒？”

马克斯盯着神永喉结耸动：“要收了你，不需要那些伎俩。”

神永哼哼假笑：“以诚相待？”

马克斯骨节分明的枯指隔空挑过神永鼻梁：“以诚投诚。这回不用大灯照了，你自己来，说说足使我们所有人汗毛倒竖的坏消息。”

“表兄和白厅，”神永选了个稳妥的话题开始，“你为哪边效忠？”

马克斯摆摆手，行动组除了一个高个子头目，其余人等无声无息地撤出，在外待命。于是神永续道：“运河事件让很多人失望。曾经赋予祖国的种种美好品质一夜之间被表兄捅了个通透。你是老滑头，不在意这些，其他人呢，其他对英格兰满腔热忱的老旗手，受过阿芙乐尔号鸣炮鼓舞的激进空想家，他们会怎么想？据我了解，你手下不缺这种人吧。”

“想靠诋毁我们的爱国人士来抬高自己身价？”马克斯嘘嘘饮着威士忌，“喏，这位组长可以教你摆正态度。我不否认你的触角探得很深，但话该怎么说，你再好好想想。”

“我逃亡这几年，在俄国人的安全屋做过门房。”神永面颊浮上酡红，“文化专员，他们的。首席常驻情报官，你们的。他们两个把安全屋当作幽会场所，日夜上演活春丨宫。这也罢了，干我们这行，枕边话当不了真。关键是，他们提好裤子，还要私相授受，把莫斯科那点沾着鸡屎的苞谷碎打包回来喂给伦敦。听说你们吃得很香，哈哈，直把苞谷当成了金砂。”

“编故事很有一套啊，伊泽和男。”马克斯示意行动组长拿走神永的酒杯，“吉姆，你也参加过激进俱乐部，你身边的小朋友有他说的那种人吗？”

“没有，先生，不可能有那种人。”吉姆组长粗声粗气地回话，“大家都热爱英格兰。”

“要我也这么说。”神永舔了舔唇，“小伙子们之所以宣传红色新社会那一套，是想要学习经验发现问题解决问题，让不列颠重焕帝国荣光，如此这般，痴人说梦。你们就和俄国人勾搭内耗吧，只有表兄会笑到最后。”

“那你怎么不去投靠新大陆？”马克斯若有所思地转着手上不存在的婚戒。

“受不了他们的苞谷酒……什么波本……呃……”神永剧烈颤抖了起来，又哭又笑。马克斯欣赏了一会儿新型自白剂在投诚者身上的效力，指挥吉姆把神永抬进浴缸，用温水浸他。神永喘不上来憋红了脸，吉姆按着他的胸腔猛地压了几下，神永呻丨吟着蜷缩起来，头发湿漉漉地漂着，像是水草。

“一个背叛者，他必须有所恨，也必须有所爱。”马克斯理了理没毛的头顶，“可惜我们对他的爱恨一无所知。”

吉姆把神永从浴缸拎出个头：“他昏过去了。这药劲儿睡一觉就能过去，算他命大。头儿，既然不打算留他活路，干嘛由着他编瞎话喷毒液给我们的人乱加罪名？”

马克斯笑起来脸更尖了：“一群金枪鱼里面混进条鲶鱼，吉姆，这家伙能替我们搅一搅眼下这滩死水。原本我要约的人不是他，他自己来了，另一个人就不必替他赴死。换个立场想，他这也算是义举了。”

义士神永醒来，发现自己正在一条横跨大西洋的渡轮上，睡着客舱下铺。一个胖墩墩的小个子在他邻铺看书。他出门抓了个水手，打听到海运的终点是罗萨里奥，阿根廷的港口城市。水手狐疑地盯着他的脖子，神永顺着他目光找到颈间一道上了锁的项圈。他笑了笑避开询问，自己寻了个角落挑开锁。马克斯在项圈夹层给他留了联络暗号，只要他肯配合，就能定期从布宜诺斯艾利斯的一个账户里提走现钱。

神永靠着甲板的围栏，怅怅眺望海平线。天际空旷，海波分开的间隙里既不见礁石，也听不见塞壬魅惑的情歌。神永手指握在掌心紧了又松，巴黎机场夜里和田崎的重逢让他得以牵着爱人的手相对而坐，维持短暂而沉默的亲密联系。他希望田崎能活下去，活成一个老头子，比马克斯还老比结城还老，老得忘记过去的一切，老得愚蠢，但很快乐。

他这辈子大概见不到田崎了。

神永把从瑞士买给田崎的戒指从内袋取出，做了个投掷的姿势，但在出手的瞬间心生留恋，反手攥紧了让那枚造型尖锐的指环团在了掌心。他停了停，摊开手掌，鸟喙一样的尖角刺破皮肉渗出银红。

他把戒指戴上。海风扑面而来，捎走了尖角上的血珠。


End file.
